Evening of Departure
by UltimateImpact1
Summary: OC Violet is dwelling on leaving her home planet.


"You packed all of your belongings, honey?" The voice of my mother asked of me, her body leaning against the frame of my door as she sounded so merry. Today was the day; the day I leave Mervera to my destination... Earth. It was very anticipating, but it had its cons. The thought of leaving my home planet never crossed my mind, am I really that prominent? 

Defender. He is the Earth's lovable icon in so many different ways, so I've heard about him. Leading a worldwide affiliation known as The Champions, Defender holds no fear. Role modeling suits his secondary job, according to most. I have been rather eager to finally meet him and explore the dangers that Earth barely withstands. 

"Yes, mom." I answered to her, sitting on the edge of my bed while I stare at my nightstand. A small holographic globe floats a few inches from the small table, very vivid. 

She did not say anything to me but stand in silence for a long moment. I looked over to her eventually; her head was descended as her eyes studied the ground in a rather optimistic state. It was apparent something was on her mind, I just had not a clue what. 

"You're probably wondering if you made the right decision, aren't you..." After what felt like minutes, I feel her presence begin to travel closer to my bed... more specifically me. Her name was Gale Salvo. Known to be the Queen of the air-bending branch, she offered courage and pulled feats that only many could witness and gain respect for. She had a brilliant reputation, and was a great warrior to the race. 

I glanced over to her, biting my bottom lip with an uncertain expression. Sighing, my eyes lower to my lap. "I... I don't know. I never realized this broken feeling after officiating my departure until now, mother. It wasn't what I expected; now I won't be seeing you for year's time." My tone held much gentility. 

That was when I felt the bed thump, obviously Gale shifted to sit beside me. "Violet," She murmurs gently. I wouldn't answer her; I was indeed lost in thought and was unable to hear her calling me, yet she was so close... how pathetic of me. Suddenly I felt long but slim fingers push from under my chin so I could gaze up; she turned my head so I could be forced to lock eyes with hers. 

"Honey..." She started again, "I know you're nervous and afraid; and it's okay to feel that way, but I inform you that only the best outcome will result for your future. The duration you spent from birth until now was meant to be, as now you must continue your journey elsewhere." 

I didn't know how to react, Gale's words sounded so powerful I almost couldn't retaliate. "But... I am just a girl," I protested with such doubt, "Everyone on the planet knows of my recession. Most had already expressed their opinions toward me from my decision. They were not supportive at all." 

"Well of course, they are bound to develop with jealousy. You do understand that our people cherish the dreams of exploiting abilities outside of our home, yes? You are not the only one." 

I nodded lightly; however for some reason deep down within my core, I just did not want to believe that. "Shouldn't others be proud to stand forth by their homeland, and fight to protect it?" 

A faint chuckle escaped from my mother; one where you could ease yourself from, convinced that the tension will stay warm and comfortable. "Yes, dear... all the well for our guardians; but don't you think it'd redeem them at an even greater extent if they were to fight for others than just themselves? If you were to think about it, it's considered selfish in my eyes. We are not for the competition, dear Violet. You should feel really proud of yourself, though. You have proven what it takes to be responsible with assisting." She smiled so warmly toward me, "I know you represent well from us, Violet. Defender knows you are the one; otherwise, why would he choose you out of all the Merverans here?" 

I studied her face intently, as I clutched my beige skirt from grasping the thought of my spotlight. It was crumpling and not even I realized until Gale tapped my tightening hands to cut it out. "How will I know for sure I'll return back to my home?" I reached up to tuck a lace of my blonde hair behind an ear. 

"Fear is a choice to have, Violet," informed the Queen, "Generally warriors from these grounds do not hold that trait, but are simply not worthy enough. I would like to have taken Defender's offer, but I am much too old. I have done my part; this is the children's queue, do you see now?" After she spoke, I nodded in acknowledgement. 

"What about Alexander and Synthia?" My tone had shaken slightly when mentioning my siblings; I knew they had been disappointed. "What do I do?" 

"Spend time with them for the remaining evening," she says, "I am well assured that their hearts are mourning, more of a reason for you to be with them." Her accent was most noticeable; it heavily similar to an Australian's, but that was Mervera really. "As I too am saddened, but it's okay." Queen Gale smiled to me in reassurance. 

The night was quiet; all of the inhabitants must be in the process of their respite. All I could hear were the crickets, though in my head were voices... voices murmuring. I couldn't manage it, but it wasn't harmful either... at least that's what I think I'm hearing. 

"You are my daughter," I heard her continue, "And it is my job to supply you with everything life has to offer. You're one of the few to ever step out of Mervera's physical boundaries, you know." 

"I don't know whether to feel assured by you, mother." I laugh softly, brushing some laces of my hair again just because. 

Gale shrugged modestly, "Why not? It is a good thing, do not feel discouraged." With that, she leaned sideways to take me in her arms, "I am much too excited for you, darling. So many surprises are to arrive in your precious life... you are to approach your prime." 

"But mother," I froze against her with confusion, while laying my head against her armored front, "I'm seventeen. Isn't that when-?" 

"Nonsense, dear. You are only getting introduced to the world... perhaps the universe, given your rewards." 

"Not if I can help it," said a deeper voice that echoed through the room from my doorway. 

Gale and I both perk our heads toward the doorway, where my father and her husband stand with a faint smile. "In my eyes you'll never develop, but only be my same little girl." He says with humor, letting out a chuckle. 

It had my mother and I both smile. "Are you not supposed to be at the council meeting this evening, Zephyr?" My progenitor asked him with delight in her tone, perhaps a little too ecstatic in my opinion as she pressed her cheek into mine while looking at him. 

"The counselors have excused me. I trust that you both know why." He murmurs, glancing between us both. 

"Oh," My mother retorted blinking, "How meaningful..." She smiled again, then releasing me to arise from the bed, stepping over to position herself beside the dominant man to face me. How they looked as good together as mates, I always thought. 

"I am going to be leaving soon," I informed them both with a sigh. 

"We know," My father replied knowingly followed by a nod. "Have you already spoken with your siblings?" 

"I plan on going to them now." I said, reaching up with both my slender hands to fix and fondle with my silky blonde hair as I now stand as well. 

"I shall warn you, then..." My father began, "Warrior Synthia had not consumed dinner at the table this evening... and proselyte Alexander was near from breaking down earlier today. They may not be in the best of moods, but they need you." 

I gazed up at Zephyr with concern in my eyes, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind one of my ears somberly. The feeling in my gut was agonizing at its worse. Haunting thoughts formed in my head, thinking of the major possibility that my siblings now hate me. I felt so much regret for them both and the rest who were upset. For a pondering moment, I wanted to just rewind to the day I accepted Defender's requisition, and just choke back on my agreement... just for my people. But, I felt like it was too late... 

"I..." Stammering, I was fearful to lock eye contact with my father, my head dropping its gaze to the floor shamefully. "Y-Yes, Mikado Zephyr." I breathed out softly. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Time is ticking, Lady Violet... the more time you waste mourning, the lesser time you contain with them." He said very strictly. 

My head rises briskly in realization, my tone adjusting rather timidly. "Uh yes daddy!" In a hurry, I feel my legs scurry out of my room, leaving my parents to chatter a chuckle. Darn them sometimes, this isn't funny.


End file.
